


You Know My Name

by GrellesTARDIS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Assassins, Badass Kylo, Corgi BB-8, Evil Space Husbands, Finn/Poe/Rey is just background sorry, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellesTARDIS/pseuds/GrellesTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snarky Russian thinks kidnapping Hux is a good idea. Moron</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote like 90% of this for a school assignment and then edited it to make it Kylux. But this was literally done in like 2 days so sorry if it feels rushed. Title is the song from Casino Royale, "You Know My Name" by Chris Cornell Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (And I obviously don't get $$$ or have any rights, otherwise Kylo would've been shirtless)

Hux honestly wasn’t sure what to expect. His life had been full of attempts on his life and he didn’t know why he’d thought his current line of work would be any different. If he was honest with himself his luck had only screwed up his everyday life before he decided to leave his old life behind. Being the son of a ruthless, venerated general had never affected his work before. This day was an outlier, but it could be way worse. You didn’t get to be one of the best assassins in the business by getting killed off early.  
\--------------  
Hux huffed as the bare lightbulb, conveniently placed in the center of the room, started blinking out for the third time that night. The only way he knew it was night was from the crack in the foundation next to him, just large enough to see some of the sky outside. By his estimation he’d been in this basement nearly two days. Tied to this old wooden chair for about six hours more than that. The drugs they’d used to keep him subdued were still lingering in his system, a slightly fuzzy feeling in his head he couldn’t quite shake.  


They’d found every weapon he had when they’d ambushed him. A simple trip to the corner store down the street to get more medical supplies, he’d told Kylo. He’d be back before the other man knew he was gone. Turns out the Russians had thought getting more alcohol swabs and disinfectant was on the bottom of the list of things he should do today, with being shoved into the trunk of his car being on the top. They’d thrown the weapons into a bag, a kriffing gym bag for God’s sake, as they’d found them. Various knives, a grenade, the two AK-47s he’d stashed in the doors, even his .22 that’d been in his jacket. That’d been an uncomfortable experience. Oddly enough, he felt more offended that they’d taken his car instead of just throwing him in the back of their own van.  


_Uncivilized bastards, the Cold War’s been over for a while. Still doesn’t excuse them disrespecting my car like that. Do they have any idea how long it took to restore that thing? The interior alone was nearly a month, Kylo kept having to bandage my hands with how much I was getting cut on all that metal. I put literal blood, sweat, and tears into that thing, and they just have to go and fuck it all up._  


Hux’s internal rant was cut short as the door on the opposite side of the room opened for the first time in nearly thirty-six hours. Seven men entered the cramped space single file from the narrow hall stretching out in either direction outside the room, each man holding an assault rifle. The assassin’s eyebrow quirked at the pause in men, clearly anticipating the eighth person to enter the room. If the gold chain around his neck didn’t give away his identity than the immaculate suit would have. The newest arrival opened his mouth to speak only to be beaten by Hux’s indignant huff.  


“Don’t tell me, you came in here to tell me that I have less than an hour to live and after that my body is going to be dumped on my doorstep for Kylo to find.”  


Ivan scowled at the nearest lacky. “Why has his mouth not been taken care of yet?”  


The man scrambled to find something to further incapacitate the assassin while the man in question hummed. “While I’m flattered Ivan, you’re well aware that I’ve been happily married for nearly four years. Ren sent you a postcard from our honeymoon in Tahiti if memory serves.”  


Ivan rolled his eyes and gestured to one of the other men lining the wall. “Get me a chair and then help Igor find something to gag the prisoner.” Within seconds a metal folding chair is placed directly behind Ivan’s knees, the man then scampering out of the room to help his companion. Ivan grabs the back and swings it around in front of him, faced so he can sit backwards on the seat. The gangster straddles the metal and rests his arms across the chair’s back. He cocks his head to the side as he stares at Hux for a nearly uncomfortable amount of time.  


“You are worth less trouble than I gave you credit for. I sent my best, most trusted men after you and you did not fight them. You did not resist when they searched you and your vehicle for weapons. You did not even lift a finger when they administered the chemicals into your bloodstream so you could not fight against us.” Here he paused, scowling for a moment before whipping around to glare at the remaining men cowering near the door. “Boris!” He snaps at one.  


“Take them and go find Igor and Mikhael. Those two imbeciles should have been back by now.” He turns back to face the assassin amid the scrape of boots against concrete. “Why is it that you did not make use of your famous skills? I cannot help but wonder why you have not done anything against us. I wanted you for the reasons you predicted, yes. Ren and his so called Knights are a nuisance to our operation. They take out merchandise and then kill any of our clientele that do not cooperate.”  


“Now that sounds like Kylo.”  


“You still should have struggled, thrashed, fought for your life. Yet all you do is sit there like a doll, useless until someone pulls your strings and directs you what to do, where to go, who to kill. You Americans are all lazy good for nothings. This kind of behaviour would never be tolerated in Russia. So, Brendol, if you will indulge me…”  


Ivan leaned closer, until he was mere inches from Hux’s face. “Why have you done nothing to stop me?” The silence stretched on for a moment before Hux finally flashed him a smirk.  


“I figured I’d give my husband the satisfaction of killing you himself.” The gangster barely had time to register the presence behind him before the hand grabbed his jaw and steel cut through his throat. He was dead before he hit the floor.  


Hux rolled his shoulders as he stood from the chair, stiff from being in the same position for days. “It’s about time you showed up, I thought I was going to have to break it to him that I’ve been loose since they tied me up.”  


“Sorry, Bren.” Kylo paused in wiping his knife on his pant leg to lean across the space and kiss his husband. “They busted the tracker in the car so I had to go straight off the audio from your wire to figure out where you were.”  


Hux hummed thoughtfully as he wiped some stray blood from his arm, only managing to smear it on more skin. Thankfully most of the spray had missed him completely, but that hadn't stopped the scarlet mess from staining his pale skin. “We were lucky these men were new and didn’t find the transmitters in their pockets. Ivan should know better than to rotate his men right before a big job.”  


Ren rolled his eyes. “Well he’s _dead_ , so you can’t exactly tell him how to be a better mob leader. Now come on, I want to get out of here before the clean-up from First Order shows up. You know they set me on edge, the way they can just dissolve bodies without so much as a blink. It’s like Snoke enjoys seeing me uncomfortable whenever they show up early.”  


“He probably does, knowing him. He is the one that hired us.” A pause.  


“That is true.” Kylo grimaced at the thought of their boss. “He may sign my paycheck but I don't trust him."  


“We’re not _supposed_ to trust him, Kylo.” Hux started picking his way around the blood seeping from the dead gangster’s neck, the taller male following close behind. “He’s a slimy ass who always send us to do his dirty work while he sits in his office drinking martinis. Speaking of his office, did we get another job yet?”  


Kylo shrugged, Hux knowing him well enough to see it in his mind even though he couldn't with his eyes. “We need to report on finishing off the Russians. I managed to get Ivan’s brother last week so he was the last head of the family.”  


“That explains why he was planning on killing me. You _do_ have that effect on people.”  


Ren rolled his eyes behind his husband’s back. “Anyway, once we report back Phasma is going to give us our next assignment. She just got back from Paris and she’s going to be with us on this next one. Apparently we have to go undercover as a billionaire power-couple at a gala while you take out a corrupt Saudi-Arabian dictator from a neighbouring rooftop.”  


Hux couldn’t help feeling giddy at the thought of being able to do what he was hired to. Being a sniper wasn’t for everyone, what with the long hours of surveillance and solitude that came with it, but for Brendol Hux III it brought him a sense of peace. Being alone with his rifle, affectionately nicknamed “Vera” by Ren some years ago, on some desolate rooftop gave him time to meditate. He could stay in one position for hours looking through his scope if the need arose.  


“Well,” Hux paused as Kylo joined him at the door and pointed left, taking the ginger’s hand once they started down the hall. “As much as I’m looking forward to actually doing my job, I’m more grateful to be able to shower at home and then let Millicent sleep on my stomach while I watch _The West Wing_.”  


Kylo hummed in agreement. The two mercenaries walked in silence for a few moments before the slighter male spoke up again.  


“We’re going to Rey’s restaurant after we get cleaned up, though. I’ve barely eaten in days and I want the biggest plate of steak and potatoes available.”  


Kylo nearly rolled his eyes at the mention of his favorite cousin, not quite wanting to admit that she was doing extremely well for herself even though she was only twenty-four to Kylo’s own thirty-one years. The fact that she was one of the few people who actually knew what he did for a living was beside the point. “Whatever you want, Bren. She’s having a party next week for Poe becoming the squadron leader, by the way. She and Finn are making it a surprise for him so to keep him away from the house they suggested he take Beebee to a doggy day-spa, of all things.”  


“Kylo, hush. They love him and want to show how proud they are of him. You would do the same for me.”  


“Yes I would, but I don’t see us having a party for your one-hundredth kill.”  


“We could.” Hux glanced at his husband from the corner of his eye. “You, me, and a can of whipped cream. Our own personal party.”  


Kylo swallowed hard, trying to not let his mind wander. They would have to drive all the way back to the city, and he didn’t want to have to wait nearly an hour to get any kind of satisfaction. Instead, he squeezed Hux’s hand in his and started tugging him up the stairs to the main floor.  


“Come on, Bren. Let’s get home so we can discuss your party.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch my Firfly reference? I'm convinced Kylo would be a total geek. An emo geek, but a geek nonetheless


End file.
